Relief
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Why do world meetings have to be so long? America and England haven't been together in over a week and it is not a good idea to make them wait any longer. Explicit yaoi, don't like, don't read. Pure PWP


_I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I just enjoy writing about the characters. As in the summary, this is basically pure smut. I was in the mood to write it and this is the result. 1st attempt so take that for what it is worth._

* * *

Two blondes crashed through the bedroom door and collapsed on the king-sized bed without breaking their kiss. Their hands roamed all around, ripping off clothing that neither cared about at the moment. There was a sense of urgency that showed how truly impatient they both were. Their lips broke apart when the need to breath overcame their passion, but it simply allowed them to shift their attention to other places. The blue-eyed man began to nuzzle the other man's neck, leaving small love marks and drawing out moans that he normally never would have uttered. The smaller man was not to be outdone; letting his hands wander all over his lover's chest and down to the now exposed member that was rapidly becoming hard.

_Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland barely made it back to Alfred's house before they were all over each other. The world meeting had been frustrating to say the least and they had been so busy preparing for it that they hadn't been together for over a week. The sexual frustration had been excruciating for everyone, especially since it led to them fighting the entire meeting while Germany vainly struggled for a little bit of professional courtesy. He finally decided it was better for everyone to just end early and reconvene the next day. Luckily, the meeting was in New York City this time and the two lovers had been able to retreat to his house instead of a hotel. They had a feeling they would be pretty damn loud._

Alfred's tongue traced its way to Arthur's nipple, teasing the sensitive skin around it before lightly nibbling on it until it hardened. His hand caressed the other one as Arthur writhed under the ministrations. Never one to completely submit, he reached down with surprising speed to grip the American's cock tightly in a sort of warning. A surprised gasp escaped his lips as the Englishman's calloused hands stroked him off, leaving him breathless with pleasure.

"Dammit . . . Artie, stop that. Quit – oh god – teasing me."

Arthur's green eyes grew even darker with lust as he reveled in how well he could keep Alfred under his control. While the taller man would top tonight as usual, it was still an incredible turn-on to hear that needy voice begging him to stop.

"Where's the lube, love? I refuse to be taken dry no matter how much you want to fuck me." Arthur tried to say this matter-of-factly, but Alfred's hands began to move to his cock, causing the words to come out a little huskier than he had planned. Of course, that voice just went straight to the blue-eyed man's groin, as did the fact that Arthur was being vulgar. He only did that during sex, preferring to drop his normal gentleman persona in favor of his more natural delinquent attitude.

Alfred simply reached into the nightstand to grab it, knowing he would have a hard time formulating a coherent response with the way Arthur's hands still lingered on his inner thighs. He only faltered when he felt Arthur draw his tongue up his shaft slowly, using the tip to lick the small drops of precum off the slit. He eventually put the entire member in his mouth, causing Alfred to moan as he felt that moist heat surround his cock. The Brit swirled his tongue around skillfully as his lover dribbled some lube onto his fingers and unceremoniously inserted a finger into his entrance. He had been so intent on pleasuring him that the intrusion caught him by surprise. The groan he let out didn't interrupt his sucking, although Alfred nearly lost it when those vibrations moved through him. He continued to stretch and prepare his lover, inserting a second finger with a third soon afterward.

"Damn, Artie. How long as it –grunt – been since we fucked? You're tight as a virgin."

Arthur only grunted at first, those magic fingers had yet to hit his sweet spot and it was still uncomfortable. Finally, they brushed that little bundle of nerves, causing him to arch off the bed while calling Alfred's name.

As he sank back down, he muttered breathlessly, "Only about a week, git, but _I _topped last time so longer than that for me."

"Fine, but you better stop that stuff with your tongue if you want me to fuck you now." Arthur had resumed his blowjob when he came back down.

Arthur pulled back, leaving Alfred desperate for something to replace that wonderful heat. Deciding that the Englishman had been prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers, leaving the smaller man feeling achingly empty. Their eyes met in a moment of passion, both eager to get to the best part.

"I need you in me now, wanker!"

"Well, I can't just yet, babe. Can you give me a hand with this lube?"

More impatient then ever, Arthur snatched the small bottle away before pouring some of it directly onto the other's cock, causing his lover to hiss at the sudden cold. He glanced at the Brit, who was somehow smirking while still looking very needy.

Alfred considered waiting a little bit longer to make the other man squirm even more, but his cock was demanding immediate attention, so he swiftly entered the smaller man. They both grunted as Arthur clenched around Alfred, trying to get accustomed to the welcome intrusion. The American welcomed the glorious heat that surrounded him while Arthur enjoyed the feeling of being filled after so long without it.

After a small nod from Arthur, Alfred began to thrust, his member brushing up against his lover's prostate easily after so many times together while maintaining a bruising grip on his hips. Every time he hit it, the Englishman would cry out his name and rake his nails across his back. The pain only increased their pleasure and the bed began to shake as they increased their pace.

"Harder . . . Alfred. I said harder, dammit!"

The blue-eyed man obliged, thrusting faster and faster as Arthur matched his pace perfectly. Arthur was nearing completion, only forestalling it through pure willpower. He wanted to be as close to his lover as possible. Alfred recognized the signs and pulled him into a bruising kiss as his orgasm pounded into him. His vision went white; his seed splattered against their stomachs and chests. The way he clenched sent Alfred into his own orgasm and he filled his lover with his own seed. They came down slowly as the pleasure continued to flow through them, breathing heavily and still in each other's arms. Alfred placed a light kiss on his lover's forehead before they both slipped into sleep, heedless of the sticky sheets.

The next day, the meeting went much more smoothly. France made several suggestive comments, but Alfred was so content he simply flipped him off then ignored him altogether. Even Arthur was satisfied with glaring at him and muttering, "damned frog". With this lack of fighting, they were able to complete the meeting in record time. It would be another three weeks before they had to worry about this again.

As they left, Alfred wandered up behind his lover and whispered to him, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this. It was my first time writing smut so constructive criticism is welcome. Please no flames, you were warned in the summary of what this was. Please review! ~Amaya_


End file.
